Display screens of various types of technologies, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, etc., can be used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). LCD devices, for example, typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods including touch sensor panels. LCD technology is based on polarization optics and typically employs a linear polarizer on the front surface that emits linearly polarized light. Linearly polarized light has an electric field that vibrates in only one particular direction.
When a user operates a touch sensor panel having an LCD device outdoors or in a bright environment, light reflecting off the device can create glare. Polarized sunglasses can be worn to reduce the effects of glare by only allowing the passage of light that vibrates in a given direction (e.g., in a vertical direction). Depending on the angle that the touch sensor panel is held or oriented, the display image produced from the LCD device can appear clear, completely dark, or somewhere in between to a user wearing polarized sunglasses.